¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun!
by LauCullen216
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Sasuke, así que quise hacerle este pequeño regalo. Lean y juzguen.


**Hey, lamento que esta historia no supere las expectativas ni que sea muy buena que digamos. Pero la hice con muy poca antelación y _en serio_ quería hacer algo en honor a Sasuke, aunque sea esta cosita.**

 **Advertencia: tiene contenido Lemon.**

* * *

 **¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun!**

\- ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Podrías controlarlo, por favor? – Le pidió una estresada Ino a una sonrojada Hinata mientras ambas observaban como Naruto iba robando poco a poco el glaseado al pastel. Pastel que todos sabían que el cumpleañero no comería, pero ellos si disfrutarían de él.

\- Veré qué puedo hacer. – Respondió Hinata sonriendo con diversión. Ino vio como Hinata le susurraba algo al oído a Naruto y después vio sorprendida como este la tomaba de la mano y prácticamente la arrastraba hacia la habitación que Sai utilizaba como estudio para pintar.

\- Bien, creo que ya está todo listo. Solo falta el cumpleañero. – Exclamo Shizune feliz mientras revoloteaba por toda la gran extensión del salón rentado para la fiesta mientras Itachi la observaba detenidamente. Ino sonrió, no se sorprendería de que esos dos terminaran juntos.

\- ¡Ahí viene! – Grito Rock Lee, que estaba mirando por la ventana para ver en cuanto llegara Sasuke.

Todos se escondieron e Ino los imito después de apagar las luces. La puerta se abrió y todos saltaron a la vez. Sai encendió las luces y todos gritaron: ¡Sorpresa!, en la cara de una muy sorprendida Karui.

\- Bueno, gracias chicos. Aprecio que me quieran tanto como para hacer todo esto, pero hoy no es mi cumpleaños. – Dijo con diversión mientras se acercaba a su novio, Chouji, que la observaba embelesado, seguro por su ajustado y escotado vestido blanco.

Los chicos rieron un poco por su respuesta y luego rompieron en carcajadas cuando vieron a Hinata y Naruto salir del estudio de Sai. El rubio tenía el lápiz labial de Hinata esparcido por toda su boca y Hinata tenía su precioso vestido azul algo arrugado.

Unos diez minutos después los chicos seguían preguntándose por qué el cumpleañero aun no llegaba.

 ***Mientras tanto en casa de Sakura***

Sasuke jadeo y resistió el impulso de cerrar los ojos, la imagen frente a él era demasiado hermosa como para ignorarla. Sakura estaba sobre él, sus preciosos pechos rebotando junto a su cuerpo mientras ella se movía, girando sus caderas, haciéndole perder la cabeza de placer.

El Uchiha tomo entre sus manos las caderas de su novia y la detuvo, ahora era su turno de tomar el control.

\- ¡Sasuke! – Sakura gimió con fuerza cuando Sasuke comenzó a mover sus caderas, embistiendo en su interior cada vez más fuerte, manteniendo sus caderas inmóviles con sus manos, impidiéndole moverse mientras él embestía contra ella.

La kunoichi se sentía desvanecer de placer mientras él le embestía con fuera una y otra vez, y otra, y otra vez. Sakura gimió con fuerza y se dejó caer sobre su pecho, mordisqueando y besando sus hombros y su cuello, acariciando con sus manos cada porción de piel que quedaba a su alcance. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho cuando Sakura grito su nombre en medio del orgasmo y clavo sus uñas en sus hombros. Y entonces Sakura, aun jadeante y temblorosa, lo sintió llegar al orgasmo en su interior.

Luego se quedaron ahí, ambos temblorosos, intentando recobrar la respiración y calmar el latido errático de sus corazones. Sasuke acariciaba el cabello de Sakura, jugando con este mientras ambos seguían abrazado, sus cuerpos aun unidos, disfrutando de la dicha poscoital. Sakura se sentía adormilada y las caricias de Sasuke en su pelo no hacían más que llevarla cada vez más cerca de la inconsciencia. Ya casi se estaba quedando dormida cuando:

\- ¡La fiesta! – Sasuke la miro sorprendido y confundido a la vez. Sakura salto fuera de la cama y Sasuke sintió esa sensación de orgullo masculino al verla dudar sobre sus pies un segundo mientras hacia una mueca con los labios antes acercarse a donde él estaba. Sakura tomo la mano de Sasuke. – ¡Vamos, Sasuke-kun! ¡Ya es tarde! – Lo arrastro de la mano hacia el baño.

Luego de una ducha rápida, un muy confundido Sasuke trataba de llevarle el paso a una muy apresurada Sakura mientras ésta prácticamente lo arrastraba por las calles camino a casa de Ino y Sai.

 ***Dentro de la casa de Ino y Sai***

\- ¡Ahí vienen! – Exclamo Rock Lee y, al ver que nadie se movió agrego: – Esta vez sí es él.

Todos se escondieron y, después de apagar las luces, Sai se escondió junto a ellos.

Sakura abrió la puerta y empujo a Sasuke dentro de la casa justo cuando las luces se encendían. Sasuke observo a sus amigos con esa expresión fría tan habitual en su rostro que no mostraba ninguna emoción, sin embargo, Sakura podía sentir la tensión en su espalda y notaba el ligero brillo en sus ojos. Sonrió satisfecha, Sasuke estaba tan sorprendido como feliz.

Sakura busco entre los rostro de sus amigos y le sonrió a Ino, agradeciéndole por haberla ayudado a planear todo eso. Ino le guiño un ojo y encendió la radio, poniendo música. Todos sonrieron y se acercaron a felicitar al Uchiha, quien les respondió a todos con la misma frialdad a la que estaban acostumbrados.

\- ¡Hey, Sakura! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Exclamo Ino junto a la _medic-nin_ , haciendo que esta se sonrojara cuando todos fijaron su vista en ella, esperando una respuesta.

\- Tuvimos que hacer unas compras de último minuto y nos retrasamos. ¿Cierto, Sakura? – Respondió Sasuke por ella, y sus labios hicieron esa pequeña sonrisa algo torcida cuando Sakura lo miro agradecida, con su rostro ardiendo.

Mientras avanzaba la velada Sakura no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras observaba a sus amigos interactuar. Sasuke y Naruto con sus habituales peleas, Hinata conversando animadamente con Shizune e Ino sobre algo a lo que ella había dejado de prestar atención. Esto era lo que realmente la hacía feliz, rodearse de sus seres queridos.

* * *

 **En Fin...**

 **Feliz Cumpleaños, Sasuke.**


End file.
